The Absol
It was a nice, cool, morning. My Eevee woke me up, and I decided to go outside. My sisters were already outside. They were playing with their pokemon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Espeon. Espeon was my mother's pokemon. But she passed away when we were really young. Now the only one that cares for us is Dad, and he's off on vacation. I feel okay with him being on vacation, though. Every time he goes, he catches a pokemon for each of us. Even though some of my pokemon have died because of sickness, (It was a very deadly disease that could only affect pokemon) And all I have left is my Eevee now, I still can't wait for Dad to give me another pokemon. Jolteon, Becca's pokemon, was prancing around. Flareon jumped on the old well, careful not to fall in, and strutted around and around. And Vaporeon decided to blast Espeon with her Water Gun. We all laughed. Isn't it nice that school has a class for how to take care of pokemon? The teachers replaced it with that one class that was basically the same thing. I'm talking about this because the bus came to pick us up. Eevee bounded with me. When I got on the bus, I looked back, just in time for me to see a white, furry pokemon bound from the bushes. I looked at my Pokedex. It was an Absol. The Disaster pokemon. But by then, the bus driver told me to take my seat, so I did. I looked out the window. The Absol was still there. I checked my Pokedex again. The description said that it warns people of disaster. When I read that, an alarm went off in my head. I quickly put my Pokedex away. I heard taunts. Hmmm, I thought, of course. People were making fun of Georgie's pokemon again. Georgie has a lot of crazy pokemon, that have so much for us to make fun of. This time, though, it was a Voltorb. Yeah, I thought, Voltorb does look wierd to me. But it's signature move is pretty great, tho- KABAM!!! Guys, Voltorb's signature move is Self-Destruct, and that's the move he used now. I blocked myself and Eevee, but the move had caused the entire bus to catch fire. It would be a matter of time before the fire reaches the engine, making the bus blow up again. Anybody still in the bus wouldn't survive that. But I was trapped. Hugging my Eevee, I watched with horror as fire came closer to me. Orange, tounge-like flames licked at me and Eevee. Everyone else except for me and Georgie were out safely. But! A pokemon rushed in the bus. I held on to it, and it took me and Eevee out of the bus. Just in time too, because as soon as it raced out of the bus, the bus blew up a second time. Everyone except for Georgie made it out alive. He was the closest to Voltorb, so he didn't make it. But I soon realized that the pokemon that had saved me and Eevee was, in fact, the same Absol that warned me of danger. I gave a nickname to this Absol. I named it Angel. Nobody tries to heed her warning like I do. Poor Angel. The next day, I was with my sisters, and we were playing pirates when I saw Angel again. She came from the bushes, and looked at me with that same look as when she warned me last time. Then I knew. "Everybody, get away from that tree!" "Why?" Becca looked concerned. "It looks safe to me." "It's no-" Suddenly there was a groaning noise. Everyone ran away. Everyone, that is, except for my beloved Eevee. It stood there and watched with horror as the tree came down. Suddenly...! Angel ran over and threw Eevee out of the way. Instead, the tree came crashing down on Angel. Everyone, even me, gasped. "Hurry, we gotta save her!" I yelled. Every pokemon took part in digging out Angel. I ran over. "Angel, you gotta wake up! Please!!" My sisters just stood there, unable to speak. Angel looked at me, steady, but with pain. She probably was about to leave this world. I cried into her fur. "Angel, why did I let this happen to you?!" Category:Pokemon